Smash
by Kirinketsu
Summary: I am giving you this message, Hero of Hyrule…Because I have a proposition for you, I'm sure you're rather skeptical about all this. But don't be, this could benefit you immensely…You see, I'm hosting a…tournament of sorts. A tournament of combat, against the greatest fighters from worlds you've never even heard of.
1. Chapter 1

The swords clashed together. Sparks flew from the blades. The sound of grinding metal filled the air as the blades slid across each other. The wielders of the swords glared into each other's eyes. One was an extremely tall man with dark tan skin and fiery red hair, dressed in black and gold armor. As he pressed his enormous sword forward, he grinned evilly as his opponent was pushed backwards slightly.

The person on the other end of the sword gritted his teeth as he felt his feet slide across the stone beneath him. Planting his brown boot firmly into the ground he pushed backwards, the blade of his sword glowing slightly. The wind began to pick up, causing his green cap and sandy blond hair to blow around his face.

They were on the top of a large temple, referred to throughout the ages as the Temple of Time. The skies were dark as black clouds blocked out the sun. Lightning crashed in the sky, causing everything to be lit in a purple light. As the two battled on top of the towering temple the storm raged around them.

The one dressed in green narrowed his eyes as he felt himself being pushed back again. His boot's slid backwards as his enemy bared down upon him. The red haired man grinned through pointed teeth, his eyes wide in bloodlust.

"You're outta your league, hero," he chuckled. The hero in question just narrowed his eyes and pushed back upon his enemy's sword. The blades shook as the opposing forces pressed against each other.

"Yaaaaaaaa!" The hero swung his sword up, deflecting the man's sword. Quickly bringing his blade around he slashed at his enemy's side. His eyes widened when the red haired man grabbed the blade bare handed with his free hand.

"Not this time kid!" he laughed. Blood seeping through his fingers he spun around, still firmly grasping the blade. The hero was picked up as his weapon was pulled forward. The man tossed the hero to the side. He slid across the top of the temple, coming to a stop just before he fell of the side. It started to rain, heavy water drops came crashing down around them.

The lighting crashed around as the red haired man approached the fallen hero. He laughed as he lifted his large sword and rested it on his shoulder.

"Down already?" He laughed, "Come on…get up…It's hard to cut you in half when you're lying down," The hero groaned as he tried to stand, but his hand slipped on the wet stone and he fell back down. The man narrowed his eyes, frowning.

"Hmm…that's it huh?" He raised his sword and spun it around until the blade was pointing downward, the tip hovering above the hero.

"What a dissapointment...Of all of your kind I've faced…you are without doubt the weakest," He stated. His eyes widened when blood erupted from his shoulder.

"Hmmm?" He hummed as lowered his sword, looking at his shoulder. A glowing arrow was protruding from his flesh.

"Link!" A voice called, "Get up!" The red haired man narrowed his eyes and turned around. He frowned when he saw a panting dark brown haired young woman, blood was seeping from her arm but she still held her glowing golden bow steady.

"Feh…that bitch is still alive huh?" The man muttered. He suddenly thrust his blade downward, planting it into the temples stone. His hand now free he grabbed the arrow protruding from his shoulder. A tearing sound filled the air as he ripped it from his flesh. Grinned manically he looked toward the young woman.

"Does this belong to you…Princess Zelda…?" He clenched his fist, snapping the arrow in half. Zelda narrowed her eyes at him.

"I won't forgive you for what you've done, Gannon" She said, her voice strong. Gannon smirked.

"Tough words for someone oozing blood," He said. "Well…since you're the only one currently standing, I think I'll kill you first, since that shoddy hero wannabe is about passed out," He raised his sword and pointed it at her. He grinned, his eyes filled with bloodlust.

"….Whose about passed out?" Gannon's eyes widened at the voice behind him. He quickly ducked forward, a millisecond later a gleaming blade whizzed through the air where his head had been a moment earlier. Before Gannon could recover a knee slammed into his stomach.

"Gya!" Blood flew from his mouth as he was thrown backwards. Planting his sword into the top of the temple he slid to a halt. Raising his head he glared at the hero in front of him.

The one the woman had called Link stood before him. He was hunched over slightly, his breathing labored. He was using his sword for support, glaring at Gannon through his soaked hair. Recovering from the blow the hero had dealt him Gannon grinned.

"Not passed out? More like dead on your feet," He laughed, "Look at yourself. You can barely sta-" His eyes widened he saw the blade heading for his face. Tearing his sword out of the Temple he swung his blade up, deflecting the attack. Link gritted his teeth and spun around rapidly, swinging his sword. Gannon scowled and jumped back to avoid the attack.

_How can he still move so quickly!_

"Raaaahhh" Gannon stepped forward, swinging his sword over his head, "Just die!" His blade came crashing down. Link raised his shield and the giant sword crashed into it. Link cried out in pain as his arm was nearly broken. He fell to one knee as he tried to keep the sword back. Gannon grinned crazily down at him.

"Not this time! I won't lose to you like those before you! You're nothing compared to them! You are weak! That's why I'll kill you. That is why the Princess will die. And that is why I'll take Hyrule for myself!" Link gritted his teeth in fury. His eyes narrowed as he pushed back on his enemy's sword.

"Like. Hell. You…" He pushed upward, "WILL!" Using all of his strength he threw Gannon's sword off course. Gannon's eyes widened as Link lunged forward, his sword glowing.

Blood flew into air. Gannon's eyes were wide in disbelief. Slowly, his sword fell from his grasp. The clattering sound of metal on stone filled the air. Blood joined the rain as the liquid fell to the top of the temple. Links sword protruded from his back, the rain quickly cleansed the metal of any dark blood.

Link gritted his teeth. Slowly he fell backwards, falling to his knees. His breath was heavy as blood cointnued to seep from the wounds he had acquired. His sword was still buried in Gannon's chest. The rain continued to fall heavily around them.

Gannon gritted his teeth and slowly tilted his shaking head back. He stared up into the dark sky.

"…Damn…can't believe…I was beaten by one of these shits….again…" His eyes started to lose focus. Slowly he fell to the side. A pool of red started to form around him.

Link's head hung downward, his shoulders sagged. He faintly heard some splashing beside him.

"Link…" a soft voice said. The hero struggled to lift his head. Seeing his friend he grinned through his pain.

"Hey Zelda…Good to see you didn't die…" he said. Zelda smiled softly.

"I could say the same to you," she said. Her eyes widened when Link fell forward, "Link!" She relaxed when she saw him breathing.

"You work too hard…" She said softly as she raised her hand. A soft glow surrounded it. She lay it upon his chest, smiling softly when his breathing eased. Slowly, she looked up and stared at the unmoving body of Hyrule's enemy. After a moment she closed her eyes, listening to the rain fall around her.

"…It's over…" She breathed, "It's finally over…." The rain continued to fall around them, the only thing that could be heard was the splashing of the water on the temple stone.

* * *

In a dark room a man sat in a single chair, his leg resting atop the other and his head laying in the palm his hand. He watched a large monitor in front of him. A smirk crossed his face as he watched a young man in green slay his enemy.

"Yes…" he said, his cool voice filling the air, "He will do nicely," Next to him, a woman stood. Her hair was pure white and bandages were wrapped around the top of her face, covering her eyes.

"So you agree, Master?"

"I do Star…I did have my doubts…but after watching this…he is a good fit," He raised his head and paused the picture on the screen, displaying the hero in green.

"Is he the last one?" Star asked. A smirk crossed the man's face.

"Yes…he will be the one to fill the last vacant spot,"

"So we may begin?" The smirk never left the man's face as he lifted his right hand, covered in a white glove. He flexed his hand, blue sparks flying from the tips of his fingers.

"Almost," The said, "Very soon,"

**Authors Note: I wanted to do a more serious take on Super Smash Brothers. So here it is, most people should be in, but I may throw out the more ridiculous characters that I can't make more serious. Eh…**

**Just a note, this isn't a Link/Zelda. I do like the pairing but if I wanted to write them I would have kept it as a LoZ fic. **

**Can ya figure out who the guy at the end is? Yes, he is a real character. It shouldn't be too hard. Just think about it. **


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining brightly in the morning sky. Several white clouds floated overhead. A soft breeze blew through the forest, rustling the leaves. In the middle of a large clearing was a small village. Several simple homes lined a small stream that ran through the area. In the middle of the village grew a large tree, towering over the others.

Several townspeople were walking around the town, going about their daily duties. Some women were down by the river, talking amongst themselves and washing clothes. Around the giant tree children were playing, running around the enormous trunk as they chased each other.

On the edge of the village, resting in smaller tree, a young man lay on one of its branches. A green cap was pulled down over his eyes and his hands were behind his head. One of his legs dangled off the side of the branch, swinging back and forth.

Below him, a man in his early twenties walked up the base of the tree and looked up, spotting the young man. Sighing, he shook his head and called up to him.

"Hey! Link!" The man called.

"Eh?" The young man said, pulling the hat from his eyes. Looking down at the man he raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo! Fado!" Link said, smiling. The man frowned at him.

"Oi! Don't give me that! You're supposed to be working today! Jiro's getting pissed!" Link blinked, fixing his hat.

"Oh yeah…" He said, "That's right," Fado sighed again.

"Just get down here," He said. Link smiled and pushed himself off the branch. He fell toward the ground twenty feet below before easily landing on his feet. As soon as his feet touched the ground he raced off toward the village turning back and waving at his friend.

"Thanks Fado! Later!" Fado shook his head as he watched Link run off.

"Oh boy…" he breathed, "That guy…"

* * *

"For goddess's sake kid, I can't have you slaking off today. I've got a lot of orders to fill and I need your help to do it," An older man ranted as he carried several sheets of metal over to a table next to an anvil.

"Sorry gramps," Link replied. They were in one of the larger huts of the village. Tools and scraps of metal lay everywhere. In the center of the room stood a large chimney that reached up into and out of the huts top. It was a carpenter's workplace.

"Sorry don't cut it," The old man grumbled, "You wanna apologize, work harder than you usually do, and by that I mean do a normal persons version of work," Link nodded and went over to the table and picked up a metal mallet.

"Here, start hammering this into shape," Jiro said as he handed Link a pair of tongs, a large strip of white hot metal clasped between them. Link nodded again and set the molten metal down on the anvil. Raising his arm he brought it down hard on the white material. Soon the sounds of clinking metal filled the room.

Jiro walked over to the fire and pressed down upon the fan, blowing air into the fire. As the fire grew larger he used a pair of metal tongs to place a rod of metal into the it. After blowing the fan a bit more he turned around. Whipping sweat from his face, he glanced at Link.

"Hmph…Perhaps you're not such a horrid worker after all," Link smirked as he brought the hammer down again. Jiro nodded at him and returned to his own work. Link continued to work, for several minutes he beat the metal into its desired shape. Suddenly, he frowned when the sunlight shining through the window vanished. Pausing in his work he looked up. A cloud had moved in front of the sun. For a moment he just watched as the cloud moved slowly past the bright sun. A memory flashed through his mind.

_The storm raged around them. Gripping his sword Link rushed forward, swinging at the red haired man._

Link's eyes narrowed slightly.

_It's been six months since then…Everything's gone back to normal…._

The cloud finally moved past the sun, the light once again flooding the room.

_Still…_

_What this…uneasy feeling…?_

* * *

Walking slowly, the white haired woman approached the throne. The man sat there, his eyes closed, calmly drinking tea with a content smiled on his face. When the woman neared him she stopped, bowing her head slightly.

"Master," She greeted, "The preparations are complete," the man didn't open his eyes, but his smile grew slightly.

"I see…" He said calmly, "That's good," He slowly set his tea down on one of the arm rests of the throne. He raised his head slightly.

"Send the invitations," He said, opening his eyes.

* * *

Link sighed as he stepped into his house. Kicking off his sandals he walked over to his kitchen.

"Geez…" he groaned, "I can't believe Gramps made me work so late," He picked up a canteen that was lying on the table. Opening it he took a long drink. Whipping his mouth he glanced out the window. The stars shined brightly in the night sky. The crescent moon was just barely visible behind some clouds. A soft wind was blowing through the forest, causing some stray leaves to blow past his window.

"Well at least I got the day off tomorrow," the Hylian muttered. He turned around to go to his hammock but something caught his eye. Raising his eyebrow he turned back to his table.

"What the…?" A strange object was lying on the edge of his table. It was a small round piece of metal. A strange dark material Link had never encountered before made up the top of the object, with the metal lining it.

Cautiously, Link approached it. Slowly he reached out to touch it. His eyes widened when the top started glowing as soon as his fingers touched it.

"The hell!" Link exclaimed pulling his hand back. His eyes widened when the object started speaking.

"_Identity Confirmed…Participant Number thirteen…Link…"_

Link stared in shock as the image of a strange man was projected from the top of the device. He had slick black hair and narrow eyes. A soft but cunning smile covered his face.

"W-what kind of magic is this…?" Link asked.

"_Greetings," _The man spoke, "_Hero of Hyrule," _Link's eyes narrowed slightly.

_How does he know…_

"_I must say…I was greatly impressed with your final battle with the one called Gannon. You showed true strength and courage,"_

"Who the hell is this guy?" Link said through gritted teeth.

"_Now I'm sure you're wondering who I am," _The man chuckled, it was a chilling sound, "_Well, I don't give out my real name…But you may call me…Master Hand…" _Another smile crossed the man's face.

"_I am giving you this message, Hero of Hyrule…Because I have a proposition for you,"_ Link's eyes narrowed slightly.

"_I'm sure you're rather skeptical about all this. But don't be…" _He raised his hand, his palm facing up, "_This could benefit you immensely…You see-"_

* * *

"_-I'm hosting a…tournament of sorts," _The man known as master hand continued. The young man with blue hair tilted his head slightly as he stood to the side of the large table. He was the only one occupying this room of the castle.

"_I wish for you, Prince of Altea to participate. It would be an honor if you graced us with your presence," _

* * *

Two people sat by a glass table inside a speeding starship. One was a fox humanoid with dark fur while the other an avian humanoid with blue feathers. They both watched in interest the message that had been delivered to them.

"_It is a tournament of combat," _Master hand explained, "_The greatest fighters-"_

* * *

"_-from worlds you've never even heard of_," The young boy with wings eyes lit up at the thought, he leaned forward as the man continued to speak.

* * *

"_It will be a great chance to prove your worth and test your skills…Against the very best that have ever existed,"_

"_And I can assure you…The reward will be great…."_ The room was dark, outside the dash shield stars rushed by. The young woman with blond hair sat with her arms crossed, watching the message with an emotionless expression.

"_Your greatest wish, be it money, power…anything…It shall be granted. Do you have your doubts about this? I have power, far beyond even your own vast knowledge," _The woman's eyes narrowed slightly at that.

"_The simple fact that you're watching this message is testament to that,"_

* * *

"_Yes I know…you're not a material person are you…?"_ Master hand sighed as Link watched, not having moved from his spot. The man then lifted his head slightly, as if looking directly at Link.

"_But I highly recommend you participate, my friend," _He raised both his hands, "_You can't tell me that the Hero of Hyrule is satisfied with making chairs and nails for the rest of his life?" _Master hand smiled again.

"_Think about it. When you've made your decision, I'll know. I look forward to meeting you in person, Hero," _The image suddenly flickered and faded, receding back into the strange device. Link stared at the device as he slowly sat down in a chair. After a minute he turned to look out the window, gazing at the moon.

_A tournament huh…?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Link…? What's with that outfit?" Fado asked, tilting his head slightly. The young man stared at his friend, dressed entirely in green, a sword and shield hanging from his back. The young hero before him drew in a breath.

"I'm…gonna be taking off again," Link said. The two of them were standing by the Great Tree. The early sun was shining brightly overhead. Around them, the village was alive as its denizens scurried about. Fado frowned and crossed his arms, watching the blond haired boy.

"Again huh? The last time you left like this you were gone several months. What was it, about half a year ago?" Link nodded, not saying anything. Fado then snorted and shook his head, smiling softly.

"Well…you never were one to stay put too long, I'm surprised you lasted this long actually. I guess it's just in your nature," Fado grinned.

"Well, alright then. Take care out there, and make sure you bring me something back when you return," Link smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks," He said. Fado laughed.

"The girls around here sure will be sad. Oh well, I guess that means there's less competition for me!" Link laughed along with his friend. Suddenly a loud thump was heard.

"Owwwwww!" Link cried, clutching his head. A snort was heard behind him.

"Running off to goddess knows where again are you?" A grumpy old voice said. Link, still rubbing his head turned around.

"Ah…Gramps…" Jiro frowned.

"Feh, don't expect to have a job when you get back," The carpenter said. Link said nothing, removing his hand from his head. Jiro glanced and him and scowled.

"Che, you might as well take this with you," He added, throwing a small package at the hero. Link blinked as he reached out and caught it.

"Hmm?" Link slowly unwrapped the cloth surrounding the item. The dark material fell away, revealing a light blue object.

"Eh? An ocarina?" Link said, surprised. Jiro huffed and nodded.

"It was your mum's," He said, "She wanted you to have it when you were old enough to leave home. I didn't give you too you last time because you just ran off without telling anyone," Link smiled and closed his fingers around the instrument.

"Thanks Gramps," He said. Jiro just snorted and turned and started to walk away.

"Yeah yeah," The old man said, waving, "Just get outta here already. Maybe now I can find a useful assistant," Link grinned as he watched the old man go. Smiling, Fado put a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care Link. See ya later," Link nodded, still smiling.

"Yeah," The hero said, turning toward the village's exit. He waved over his shoulder as he walked.

"See ya! Make sure you take care of my house!"

"Yeah yeah!" Fado called back, "I gottcha!"

"Don't use it get any girls!"

"Damn..."Fado muttered, "Fine!"

It became much quieter as Link left the village. The sound of people faded as he headed deeper into the forest. Soon, all that was heard was the soft whistle of the wind and the wildlife around him. Link glanced around, looking down the path surrounded by tall trees.

"Geez…didn't think I'd be doing something like this again so soon," he muttered. Reached behind him he stuck his hand into a pouch on his belt. After rummaging through it he pulled out the strange device he had found earlier. He looked down at it as he walked.

"A tournament huh…?" He repeated.

_I still can't believe I'm doing this…_

"Huuuuuuuuhhh…"Link sighed, closing his eyes, "I guess Fado's right, this kinda crap's just in my nature…"

_Still…_

"_When you've made your decision, I'll know."_

_How will he?_

"Rather…I'm starting to wonder why I left the village in the first place. I don't even know where I'm going…"

Suddenly his eyes narrowed as his instinct raged. He quickly dropped into a battle stance and clutched his sheathed sword. Not a moment later a ridged white line appeared a dozen feet before him. It was if someone had torn the very air itself. Purple energy pulsed out of the rift, causing the trees around to sway. Link gritted his teeth and covered his face with his arm.

_Ahg! What the hell!_

The rift widened. Nothing but pure white could be seen on the inside. Peering over the top of his arm, Link's eyes widened when he saw a shadowed figure within the rift.

_Something's coming…_

A person calmly stepped from the pulsing rift. It was a woman. She looked Hylian, only her ears were rounded instead of pointed. She wore what looked like black light battle armor with dark purple outlines on the edges. Her long hair was pure white and she wore bandages across the top of her face, concealing her eyes.

As soon as the last part of her exited the rift it slowly contracted until it was nothing more than a white line. With a flash it dissipated, breaking into small particles. Link narrowed his eyes at the young woman before him, not moving from his battle ready stance. Calmly, the woman walked forward, seemingly watching him through the cloth covering her eyes. She stopped just a short distance in front of him.

"Your name is Link," It was more of a statement than a question. Link simply nodded, relaxing slightly but not taking his hand off the handle of his sword.

"Who are you?" Link replied.

"My name is Star, one of the officials for the tournament," Star's emotionless voice said. Link's eyes widened slightly.

"You're... from that tournament?" Link asked, surprised. The woman nodded slightly.

"My Master sent me here to collect you,"

"Your…master?"

_That man…_

"_I look forward to meeting you in person, Hero" The strange man said._

Link narrowed his eyes slightly.

_How did he know I was going to accept this tournament…and so quickly…_

_Or is it…_

_He expected me to…_

"My Master is waiting for all the participants to be brought to him," Star told him. Her head shifted slightly.

"I see that you are prepared," She said, looking at Links sword. Link nodded.

"Yeah,"

_How can she 'see' anything?_

"Very good, that will save some time," She said, "We should not keep my master waiting. Come with me," She raised a hand.

"Wait," Link said, "Where are we going?" The woman paused.

"To my master's realm," She said, "That is where the tournament will be held. It is a place only my master and those under him may go. That is why I've come to bring you back. You are one of thirteen who were selected to participate in this tournament. You should be honored." The corners of her mouth suddenly twitched downward, "You can stop waving, I can see you…" He said in an irritated voice. Link paused and slowly lowered his hand.

_Scary…_

"Are you ready to depart?" Star asked, irritation gone. Link blinked and then nodded.

"Ah, yeah," He said.

"Then let us go," Star raised her hand again and snapped her fingers. The rift suddenly appeared again. As it widened Star turned around and headed toward it.

"Follow me," She said. Link hesitated for a moment before deciding to follow.

_Gannon's face sneered down at him._

"_You're nothing compared to them! You are weak!"_

Link's fist clenched. His steps became more determined.

"_The greatest fighters, from world you've never even heard of…"_

Link narrowed his eyes.

"Let's go," He said to himself.

**Authors Note: All I can say is please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: ****Remember that depending on the person's who's viewpoint the stories in. The stuff described may sound strange, even though it's a normal object we see every day. For example, Link won't know what light bulbs are so 'light bulb's' won't be said until he learns more. **

* * *

A long gash appeared in the air inside the hallway. It slowly widened until it almost reached the steel walls. A shadowed form appeared in the white inside the rift.

"Ahaha!" Link cried as he was thrown from the rift. He rolled across the hard ground until he slammed into one of the walls. Groaning he fell onto his stomach, his face in the floor. A moment later Star exited the rift, easily landing on her feet.

"Watch your step," She said calmly as she touched the ground. Link's eye twitched in irritation.

_Why didn't you tell me that before…?_

Star looked around, ignoring Link's grumbling.

"We have arrived," She stated.

"Arrived where?" Link asked, picking himself up off the floor.

"My master's palace," Star informed him. Link blinked and looked at their surroundings. They were both in a wide hallway. The walls were made out some strange shiny iron, similar to the stuff seen in the Goron's mines. Above them, a bright light was being emitted from small objects placed into the ceiling. Star walked forward, getting Link's attention.

"Go through that door," She said, pointing down the hallway, "There you will meet some of the other participants and my master himself," Link looked at her.

"Uh…right…" he said, a little unsure. Star bowed her head slightly.

"My final duty is to wish you luck, and to welcome you into the tournament, Master Link," She looked up slightly.

"Fight well," She said before a small cloud of smoke erupted from where she had been standing. Link coughed as it spread.

"Cka! What the…!" When the smoke suddenly cleared, Star was nowhere to be seen. Link could only stare blankly at the spot she had been standing.

"…Why do I get the bad feeling she's going to be one of the more normal ones here…?" Link sighed. After a moment his face grew more serious. Turning around he faced the door Star had pointed at. For a moment all he did was stare at it. Then his eyes narrowed and he walked forward. He was only mildly surprised when the door slid upwards by himself. Stepping through it his eyes widened when he entered an enormous room.

"…Whoa…" he breathed. The roof was easily over two hundred feet in the air. Golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The walls were decorated with elaborate rugs and tapestries. The floor was covered in large red rugs with golden markings on the sides. On the far side of the room stood an enormous staircase that led up to another level below the ceiling. Looking around, Link cocked his head slightly when he noticed the people in it.

The first person he saw was a young man with rounded ears and dark blue hair. He was dressed somewhat similar to Link only his tunic was a dark blue with gold trimmings. A tattered cape hung from his shoulders and a sheathed sword was strapped to his side. This person was simply standing while looking around, his posture looked relaxed but Link could tell that he could spring into a battle stance in an instant.

Another person was a boy, around fifteen, with brown hair. He wore a white robe and had angel like wings growing from his back. Several golden rings surrounded his left hand. This person was sitting on one of the many chairs placed in the room, excitedly looking at the decorations with a gleam in his eyes.

The final person was young woman, around his age or maybe a year or so older. She was sitting calmly in a chair off to the side with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Her blond hair partially covered her face and two long bangs hung from each side of her face. She was dressed in a tight suit made of some material Link had never seen before.

When Link entered the room all of them turned to look at him. Almost immediately the woman closed her eyes again and returned to her original position. The boy with brown hair cocked his head slightly as he looked at the new comer. The person with blue hair watched Link carefully as the hero walked forward.

Link stopped about halfway into the room, unsure of what to do. It seemed as if they were all waiting for something. Noticing how few people there were Link raised an eyebrow.

_This is it?_

_Master Hand said I was participant thirteen. But there's only three other's here._

"Hey you," Link looked to who had spoken. It was the man with blue hair. Link didn't answer him, but looked at the man to show he had heard. The man walked forward stopping before the hero.

"You're here for the tournament to huh?" the person said. Link nodded.

"Yeah," He said simply. The man smiled lightly, holding out his hand.

"My name's Ike. How's it going?" Link returned the smile and shook his hand.

"I'm Link," he replied.

"Well Link," Ike said, laughing, "I'm glad you're here, because between you and me, you and I the most normal looking people in the room," Link couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Hey, don't say that. We're all from different places. To me, you guys are the weird ones." A voice behind, and above, Link said. Link's eyes widened in surprise.

"Eh?" He said, turning around. He jumped slightly when he saw a brown haired boy floating in front of him. The boy smiled happily.

"Yo! I'm Pit! Nice to meetcha Link!" He said. Link smiled slightly, recovering from the shock of seeing a floating boy.

"Hi Pit," He said.

"Did I surprise ya?" Pit laughed, "Sorry, I guess the wings are a bit different. But where I come from it's a common thing,"

"Where you come from?" Link asked.

"Angel Land!" Pit said cheerfully. Link blinked with half lidded eyes.

_Angel…Land…?_

"I'm from Tellius," Ike said, stepping up beside him, "What about you?"

"I'm…from a place called Hyrule," Link said. The Ranger cocked his head slightly.

"Hyrule huh? It seems that everyone here really are from other worlds,"

"Everyone huh?" link said, glancing at him and Pit. Ike nodded.

"You're the fourth one to arrive," Ike said. Link blinked.

"The fourth? I thought there'd be more people," Link said. Ike nodded.

"I thought so too," He said, "I was told I was the ninth participant, "But there's just the four of us so far," Link looked around as Ike said this, wondering what could be going on.

"You don't think it's just gonna be just us do ya?" Pit asked. Link and Ike turned to him.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Link blinked, this was a new voice, calm, cool, and feminine. The three turned to look at the woman sitting in the corner. She watched them all with an unreadable expression.

"With thirteen of us and only four here," She gazed at them all through her blond hair, "They're splitting us up,"

"Splitting us up?" Link repeated.

"You mean, in teams?" Ike asked. The woman gave a slight nod.

"Why would they do that?" Link asked, "I thought this would be an individual tournament,"

"Che," The woman lowered her head and scowled slightly, "That's what I thought to. I didn't think I'd have to partner up with people,"

"You say that like it's such a horrible thing," Ike said with a bit of a disapproving tone.

"I don't work well with others," Was all the woman said.

"Obviously," Ike said, sounding a little annoyed, "You haven't even told us your name," The woman glanced up at them for a moment before closing her eyes again.

"Samus…" She finally said, "Samus Aran,"

"And where are you from?" Link asked. Of all of them, she looked the most strange. Her skin tight clothes were made out of some flexible material with strange glowing markings on them. She also had a strange weapon strapped to her thigh. It looked like a small steel crossbow except it was missing the limbs and the string. The woman glanced up at Link.

"…Do you really have to know that?" She replied.

"Just curious," Link said back, not blinking under her hard stare.

"Che, Are you always this nosey?"

"Are you always this cold?" The two stared at each other for a moment before Samus smirked and looked away.

"I don't really have a place I call home, if you must know Elf kid," Link's eye twitched in annoyance.

_Who the hell you calling an elf?_

_Rather, who the hell are you calling a kid!_

Before Link could respond however, one of the doors lining the wall opened. Samus and Link turned their heads while Pit and Ike stopped talking and looked toward the door. Seeing the person in the doorway Link's eyes widened.

"Z-zelda!" He exclaimed. The princess's head turned sharply toward the person who had called her name.

"Link!" She said. Immediately she rushed forward and embraced the hero.

"Thank Goddess you're here," She said as she released him. She sounded out of breath.

"Zelda? You're going to fight in this tournament too?" Link said, looking surprised, "I would have thought you'd want to watch over Hyrule," Zelda's eyes narrowed.

"That's the thing," She said darkly, "I declined the invitation, yet they brought me here anyway," Link, Pit, and Ike's eyes widened at the statement. Samus narrowed her eyes slightly as she glanced at the princess. Link suddenly noticed the small tears in her clothes, he stared at Zelda, who was still breathing heavily.

_She's been fighting…_

"Wait, you mean they just dragged you here?" Ike asked, coming up behind Link. Zelda glanced at the person for a moment before nodding.

"A man named Rouge came to collect me. When I told him I wasn't interested he tried to take me by force. I wasn't prepared for that and couldn't hold him back," Ike stared at her in surprise.

"But that's-"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," A new voice rang throughout the room. Their eyes widened and they spun around, facing the stair case. A man with black hair and silver eyes stood on the upper level. He wore a clean black tunic and a black trench coat lined with a deep gold. Everyone immediately recognized him.

"Welcome…chosen hero's," The man smiled calmly down at them. Link narrowed his eyes.

"Master Hand…"

"I do hope I haven't kept you waiting," Master Hand said, looking out over them.

"What's going on!" Link demanded, "Why'd you force Zelda to come!" Master Hand raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm?" He looked down toward Link. Spotting him he smirked.

"My dear hero," He said in a cool voice, "I had to. Having a missing member of the legendary Triforce just doesn't make sense does it?" Link narrowed his eyes.

_What's he getting at?_

"There's no need to get so upset," He said calmly, "Princess," Master Hand continued, "Surely you cannot be _that_ opposed to participating in my little game?" Zelda glared up at him.

"It's as you said," She replied, "I'm a princess, I have a duty to my kingdom and its people," A smirk crossed Master Hand's face.

"How honorable," He said, "Well...What if I promised that while you were here, I would personally make sure no harm befalls your kingdom," He smiled coolly down at her.

"Surely…that would make your participation acceptable?" Zelda narrowed her eyes slightly. Master Hand continued to watch her with his cold eyes.

"That is...unless you want to ingore my offer...?"Zelda held his gaze for a moment before scowling and looking away.

"Che," She said, "It looks like I don't have much of a choice," She said. Master hand smirked.

"Good girl," He said. Looking away from her he spread his arms, "Now that that's finished, I wish to welcome the rest of you to my humble home," The rest of the fighters looked up at him as he continued.

"Ranger Ike, leader of the Greil Mercenaries, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you," He turned to Pit.

"Young Pit, you who have blessed by the Goddess of light Palutena and wield her magical bow. I welcome you," He turned to Samus.

"And Miss Aran, the most famous and feared bounty hunter of all worlds. You grace me with your presence," Finally, with a smirk on his face he turned to Link.

"And Hero Link, The soul savior of the land of Hyrule and the one who carries the legendary Triforce of Courage. It is truly an honor to have you with us," Looking out over the five he smiled coolly.

"You five together are Team Alpha. The other eight fighters make up the other two teams, Gamma and Omega," He smirked as he raised his hand.

"Now then…There's no sense in wasting time. I've put together a little…preliminary challenge for you. I wish you all luck,"

"Wait, what!" Ike excalimed, "What are you talking about!" Master Hand smirked.

"Don't worry, you're heroes, you can hanlde it,"

Before any of the fighters could do anything he snapped his fingers. Purple lighting sparked above them. A moment later an enormous rift opened up over their heads. Eye's wide they weren't even given a chance to move as it suddenly crashed down around them. The room was ablaze as the pure white energy covered the bottom level of the room.

Master Hand watched with a smirk as the rift grew smaller, until it eventually shattered into pieces, dissipating. Still smirking he gazed out over the empty room.

"Let the games begin," He said to himself.

* * *

Link braced himself as he fell out of the rift. The ground came rushing up beneath him. He landed easily on the ground with his hand on his sheathed sword. Narrowing his eyes he stood up.

_Damn it! Could have given us a bit of a warning!_

The hero glanced around. He was in some sort of cave. Several glowing green crystals covered the walls, lighting up the area. Link slowly took a step forward.

"_RAAAAAAAAWWRRR!"_ Link's eyes widened at the inhuman roar. A large shadow fell over him. Link gritted his teeth as he heard a whistling sound. Leaping forward, he barely dodged the enormous fist that slammed into the ground where he had been standing. The ground shattered under the impact, causing the cave to rock. Link slid across the ground and pulled out his sword. The crystal's lining the walls made the steel glow slightly.

A giant monster stood before Link. Its red fur covered its entire body, right down to its pointed tail. Long gagged horns grew out of it face while it's spiked protruded from its snout. It glared down at link with glowing green eyes.

"So this is the 'preliminary challenge' huh?" Link said. He gripped his sword and smirked.

"Well…bring it on!"

**Authors Note: Can you guess what stage Link's on? It's from Brawl. **


	5. Chapter 5

The cave shook as the monster took a step towards the Hero of Hyrule. Link raised his sword, ready to strike. Smoke blew from the nostrils of the monster, its eyes narrowing. It let out a low growl as Link dropped into a battle stance. Link smirked.

"Heh, you don't scare me, I've trashed things twice your size," The monster growled and raised a arm, its hand curling into a fist. Link narrowed his eyes.

_Here it comes!_

All of a sudden, a loud humming sound made Link blink in surprise.

"Eh…? What tha-" An enormous beam of blue light suddenly slammed into the monsters side. The monster roared in pain as it was thrown into the cave's wall. The cave rocked and crystals broke and fell from the walls, crashing to the ground. Link stared in astonishment as the monster fell to the cave floor, its roar dying.

"What the…" Link said slowly, turning his head. Link's eyes widened when he saw a tall figure standing a few dozen feet away. It looked like a person, only its body was made out of a shiny metal colored orange and red. A strange cylinder was in place of where its right hand should be. It was glowing slightly and a bit of smoke was coming out of the end. Link quickly pivoted and raised his sword.

_Great…what the hell is this thing?_

He blinked in surprise when it spoke.

"Relax you idiot, It's me," Link could only stare, his eye twitching in confusion.

"…what…?" Was all he could say. The thing sighed and tapped something on its right arm. A second latter the metal around the head was retracted into the back, revealing a young woman with blond hair. Link gaped.

"Ah! It's you!" he exclaimed, "W-what the hell! What is that thing you're wearing!" Samus looked at him with a slightly tired expression.

"It's my power suit," She said, "It's a high tech armor," Link cocked his head slightly.

_An armor…I've never seen armor that can do that…_

"Anyway," Link said, not going to attempt to try to understand what Samus was talking about, "What's going on? Why'd we get sent here? And where is everyone else?" Samus sighed.

"I don't know where the others are. You're the first one I've seen, besides those monsters," Link's eyes narrowed slightly.

_Monsters…there are more of those things?_

"And obviously this is some sort of test that Master Hand wants us to pass before we enter the tournament," Link stared at her with half lidded eyes.

"…You know you don't have to sound so condescending when you talk," He said dryly.

"It's not that hard if you think about it. It's simple to figure out why we're here," Samus replied in the same tone. Link's eye twitched in irritation.

"Fine…" He hissed, "Then how about you tell me where we are," Samus looked at him.

"…Dunno,"

"What you mean to don't know! I though you just said it's easy to figure out! If you don't know anything don't talk like you do!"

"Would you relax," Samus said, "It doesn't matter where we are. As long as we pass this test of Master Hands then we'll probably be sent back to that mansion,"

"Hmm…" Link said, still irritated.

_Probably huh…?_

"You said there were more of those monsters right?" Link said, calming down, "So pass this test we just need to beat them all right?" Samus glanced at him.

"…That's what I was thinking," She replied.

"Alright then," Link said, punching into his hand, "That sounds easy enough,"

* * *

Master Hand sat on his throne, his head resting on his hand as he watched the three teams take their respective tests, displayed on separate screens. His eyes lingered on Alpha's team. A small smile crossed his face.

"Well now…" He said coolly, "They're pretty good,"

"But not the strongest," Star said, standing beside him, "Not even close. Alpha team has one more member than the other teams,"

"Yes," Master Hand said, not taking his eyes off the screen, "To keep the balance the weaker ones were sent to that team," He smirked slightly, "But I wonder…if their weakness is a result of their power? Or simply their own personalities?" Star glanced at them.

"Master?" She asked, "I don't quite understand,"

"All of them could be labeled as 'heroes'" Master Hand continued, "I wonder if that sense of honor and justice obscures their potential?" Before Star could respond the door behind the throne opened. A scowling man with spiky red hair stepped into the room. Master Hand didn't even turn around as he spoke.

"Rouge, you've arrived," He said, "How are your injuries?" Rouge scowled and rubbed his shoulder.

"That damn princess bitch was stronger than I thought. Can't believe she managed to wound me,"

"Well perhaps you had tried to persuade her instead of taking her by force you wouldn't have made such a mistake," Master Hand said. Rough gulped.

"Y-yes…Sorry master,"

"Hey now," A new voice said, "Don't get so worked up Rouge," A smiling man with glasses stepped into the throne room.

"Tiger," Rouge said, "Shut it," Tiger smiled kindly.

"You lose it too easily," He said.

"Tiger, is your work finished?" Master Hand cut in, silencing the two. Tiger smiled and nodded.

"Yep, sure is," He replied.

"Good," Master Hand said, "Each of you go to your respective stations, and prepare for each teams arrival," Star, Rouge, and Tiger nodded.

"Yes Master," They all said. As they left the room Master Hand continued to gaze at the screens before him. A smirk crossed his face as he watched.

"This really is going to be fun,"

* * *

"…Hey…" Samus said, walking through the glowing cave, "Why are you following me?" Behind her Link cocked his head slightly.

"We've got to beat a bunch of monsters right? Wouldn't it be easier to if we teamed up? Considering, you know, we're on the same team," Samus glanced back at him, her expression hidden behind her visor.

"I fight alone," She told him, turning back ahead.

"So so I, usually, but I'm also not stupid enough to turn down help when needed," Link said.

"Who says I need help?"

"Who says you don't?" Samus was silent for a minute as they continued walking. The only sound was the echo of their footsteps.

"…Fine…"She finally said, "But don't expect me to protect you,"

"I've never needed protecting," Link replied.

"Hmm…" Was all she said. They continued to walk for several more minutes. The cave was quiet. The walls were lit up in a green glow as the crystals emitted a weak light. Link almost ran into Samus when she suddenly stopped.

"What?" He asked, looking around her toward the end of the tunnel.

"That," She said. There was a small light at the end of the tunnel. Link stared at it.

"Looks like that's our exit," He said. Samus nodded stepping forward. Suddenly the cave shook. Link's eyes widened as rocks began falling from the top of the cave.

"What the-!" A snake like monster burst from the top of the cave, heading straight for Link and Samus.

_Another monster!_

Link reached back and grabbed his sword, pulling it out of the sheath. As the monster sped towards them Samus calmly raised her right arm. The air was filled with a humming sound. Suddenly a beam of blue light erupted from the 'arm cannon' as she had called it. The beam slammed into the monsters head. The creature was instantly blown apart. Link stared wide eyed as its remains splattered the caves walls. A moment later, Samus lowered her smoking cannon.

"That was annoying," She said. Link let out a breath, his shoulders sagging as he sheathed his sword. He glanced at the woman in front of him.

_Hmm…_

_She may be as annoying as hell…but she's strong…no doubt about that…_

"Let's get outta here," Samus said, motioning towards the end of the tunnel. Link nodded.

"Yeah," They both raced towards the light. Soon enough the end of the tunnel came into view.

_Finally! Time to get out of this hell hole!_

As soon as they left the tunnel they both immediately stopped. Their feet slid across the ground as the planted themselves into the broken stone. They had entered an old ruin. Stars hung above them as they shined in the night sky. Both fighters stared wide eyed at the sight before them.

"Oh,"

"Shit,"

Dozens of monsters prowled the ruins before him. Some hung of broken pillars while others slithered across the ground. The larger ones caused the ground to shake as the stopped around the ruins. Link gulped as he reached for his sword.

"This isn't going to be fun at all,"


	6. Chapter 6

A large beam of blue light shot through the air, slamming into one of the monsters. The creature cried out in pain as it thrown into one of the stone columns. The stone broke and crashed down around the creature. Startled, the other monster turned to look where the attack had come from. A short distance away, Link gaped at Samus.

"Why the hell did you do that! Now they're all looking at us!" He exclaimed. The bounty hunter glanced at him.

"Gotta start somewhere," She said calmly.

"Are you freakin insane!" Before he could say anything else he was cut off by the roar of the monsters. Link's eyes widened as they all rushed at the two. Watching the creatures Samus pumped her arm cannon.

"If you're not going to do anything then go and hide somewhere. I don't have time to look out for you," With that she dashed forward, Link staring after her.

As she neared the creatures she leaped high into the air. Spinning around until she was upside down she pointed her cannon toward the ground. The monsters roared as a volley of energy blasts rained down around them. Lading behind a group of three monsters she raised her arm, her cannon charging. Before the creatures could turn around she released a charged shot, vaporizing her enemies.

Above her, a monster with wings flew down at her screeching. The bounty hunter raised her arm and shot at the creature. The monster spun to the side dodging the attacks. Samus quickly rolled to the side as the creature swiped at her. Landing on her feet she quickly fired more energy blasts at it. One of the blue beams hit the monsters wings. Screeching in pain it started to fall towards the ground. Samus aimed a charged shot and fired, blasting the creature into pieces.

Behind her visor, her eyes narrowed when a shadow fell over her. She looked over her shoulder as an enormous monster raised its clawed hand. Calmly, she raised her arm cannon pointing it at the creature. A missile exploded from the weapon, burrowing itself in the monsters chest before exploding, sending the flaming corpse flying backwards.

Almost instantly, another monster took its place. The creature towered over Samus, smoke blowing from its nostrils. Roaring, it raised a clenched fist. Not having any time to charge a shot Samus raised her arms as the creature fist shot forward. The fist collided with Samus's crossed arms. The ground beneath the bounty hunter cracked as the force sent a shockwave through the ground. Samus gritted her teeth as she struggled to hold off the attack.

_Damn! They're stronger than I thought!_

The sound of metal on metal made Samus glance to her left. A short distance away, Link slowly backed away from a tall clawed monster. His shield raised, as the creature claws continually slashed at it. Link tried to fend off the constant attacks but could find no way to counter. Roaring, the clawed monster raised on arm high. Links eyes widened when the creature sent it crashing down. The claws slammed into the raised shield. The attack sent Link to his knees. The hero gritted his teeth as he struggle to prevent being crushed.

On the other side of the battlefield Samus's arm shook as she held back the creature's fist. Narrowing her eyes she gripped the hand with her left hand. Using all her strength she pushed the fist off to her side, sending the monster crashing to the ground as it was thrown off balance.

Not wasting any time she spun to where the Hero of Hyrule was still fighting. He had manage to put some distance between the clawed beast and himself.

_Well at least he's not dead._

Samus was about to return to her own fight when she saw it. Her eyes widened and she called out.

"Kid! Look out!" Link saw it too late. One of the winged monsters was head straight down toward him. Eyes wide, the hero tried to raise his shield but was unable to brace himself as the monster crashed down on top of him.

The ground shattered under the impact. Dust and dirt were thrown into the air, creating a smog that surrounded the newly formed crater in the ground. From inside the smoke, the winged monsters bloodthirsty roar could be heard.

"Kid!" Samus shouted. There was no answer. The only sound was the dull roar that come from the breaking ground. Samus stared wide eyed.

_Shit! No fucking way…_

"What the hell…?"

_That…That really killed him!_

The bounty hunter gritted her teeth.

"What…What the hell kind of tournament is this…?" She hissed. Her eyes widened when she felt something behind her. She spun around but was unable to block as the monster she had knocked down sent her flying to the side.

"Gyaa!" She cried out. Gritting her teeth she spun around and landed on her feet. The monster was already in front of her. She crossed her arms as the creature attacked again. Its arm came crashing down on top of her. The bounty hunter was sent to her knees. Above her the monster roared.

_Damn! I…Can't hold him back!_

Samus gritted her teeth as her arms started to shake. Slowly, the monsters fist pushed towards the bounty hunter.

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_

Samus's arms had almost given out when an earsplitting shriek filled the air. Suddenly, something slammed into the side of the monster, sending it flying to the side. Eyes wide, Samus struggled to regain her balance. Staring in shock she turned her head to see what had happened.

"…What?" She whispered. The corpse of the winged monster that had attacked Link lay next to the monster that had almost killed her. There were several large gashes in its body as blood poured from its wounds.

"Damn it, that hurt," A familiar voice said. Samus slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder. A silhouette appeared inside the smoke surrounding the crater. A soft wind blew through the area, blowing away the smog. A flash of green could be seen though the haze. Finally, the smoke disappeared, revealing Link standing with his sword resting on his shoulder. A small trail of blood ran down his face and his arm. His shield was gripped firmly in his right hand. Samus stared in shock.

"…You…" She said. The Hero smirked at her.

"Told you I could take of myself," He said, walking up to her. Samus was about to respond when the a roaring cut her off. The surrounding area was still filled with monsters. Seeing them Samus raised her arm cannon. Her eyes widened when Link forced it back down.

"You've had your fun," He told her, "Now it's my turn. These things are really starting to piss me off," He walked forward, facing a new group of monsters. Seeing the hero they roared at him. Link didn't flinch at the sound.

"It's been a while since I've had to do this," Link said to himself. After a moment he smirked, "I kinda missed it,"

The three monsters were already rushing towards him. Link simply raised his sword. As the creatures neared him he slipped into a battle stance. His eyes narrowed as they approached him. Roaring, they all jumped towards him. Eye's blazing, Link swung his sword.

The metal tore though all three monsters. The force of the attack sent their slashed bodies flying backwards. Blood splattered the ground as they bodies fell apart.

The ground shook as a winged monster landed behind Link. Screeching it swung down a clawed hand. It's eyes widened when it hit only the ground.

"What are you aiming at?" A blade was plunged into the top of the monsters head. The monster screeched in pain as it fell forward. Link jumped off the creature, facing a new group of enemies. The hero smirked.

"Now I'm starting to enjoy this," He said.

Samus watched, her eyes wide.

_That's incredible…_

_Who is this guy!_

She was shook out of her thoughts when one of the monsters veered off from the main group and headed for Samus, seeing her seeming defenseless. Noticing it the bounty hunter narrowed her eyes.

"Che, who do you think you're dealing with?" she said as she raised her arm cannon. An enormous burst of blue energy exploded from her weapon, blowing the creatures head off. As the smoking corpse fell the ground Samus noticed more coming in from all sides.

"Geez…these things don't give up," She said, pumping her arm cannon.


End file.
